Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine.
Background Information
Conventionally, a rotating electrical machine or a rotary electric machine is known in which a stator is accommodated or housed in a motor case (housing). For example, in the rotating electrical machine described in JP 2006-238558 A, an annular stator is fastened to the motor case via a plurality of bolts.